


Condition me to Enjoy.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Service Kink, Situational Humiliation, girl!Louis, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chaucer time, and Louis kind of hates everything. Harry is very sympathetic. They have an arrangement.</p><p>Title from 'I'm in Heaven When You Kiss Me' by ATC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condition me to Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make Me Get High With Just One Touch.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324912) by [kotabear24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24). 



Louis sighed as she came home, bag slung over her shoulder and heavy with all the papers she had to grade. 

Her boots clacked against the floor with the most satisfying sound as she walked to the kitchen, grabbing a wine cooler out of the top rack – though she had four racks all to herself, and Harry only had one – and once she twisted the top off, she brought it and her bag into the living room, and plopped down on the couch. Setting her bag on the cushion next to her, she left it in favor of taking off her boots – they were cute as hell, and made her taller than most of her students, for once, but they killed her feet by the sixth hour. She needed to build up a tolerance for them, clearly. 

She slid off her boots and took her socks off next, tossing them in the general direction of the doorway. Harry’d be annoyed, but Louis could always pick them up later. 

Once her feet were free, she wiggled her toes and opened her bag up, pulling out her first hour class’ binder and moving to the _ungraded_ tab, which was, pathetically, at least double the size of any other of the five tabs. Pulling out her first hour’s papers reflecting upon whether or not the prologue and tale of the Wife of Bath from Chaucer’s _The Canterbury Tales_ was misogynistic or not, she grabbed the first one and a green pen and, with a sigh, took a swig of her wine cooler and began grading. 

By the time Harry got home from work, Louis was already on second hour’s papers, and a little short-tempered, wondering if her kids had even bothered to _read_ the damn tale before writing a 1500-word paper about it. 

“I’m home,” Harry called out, slamming the door shut in a way that made Louis flinch and then growl under her breath. She _constantly_ told Harry to be careful with the door; the doorjamb was already finicky as it was, and if Harry wasn’t careful, they’d have to replace the entire damn thing just so it’d shut and lock!

“Good afternoon to you, too,” Harry said from the living room entrance, though he didn’t seem all that mad when Louis finally decided to look up at him. 

“You slammed the door,” she said flatly as Harry sauntered closer, “and I’m grading the Chaucer papers.”

Harry groaned sympathetically and sat down on the floor, off to the side of her feet. He leaned against Louis’ leg and looked up at her as he opened his water bottle. “I thought you weren’t gonna do the Chaucer papers this year?” He asked. Every year, Louis complained about the fucking Chaucer papers. Every single year, because every single year, they were _awful_. Worse than even the first papers of the entire year. 

Louis sighed and grabbed a hair tie, pulling her hair up because she was getting hot and frustrated. Harry, of course, saw, because he was watching her, frowned and wrapped his thumb and forefinger around her ankle, rubbing at the little bone on the inside of it. “Want me to turn the AC on?” He asked, and Louis shook her head no. 

“I’m fine,” she deferred. “Just frustrated. Why don’t they ever like this assignment?” She asked, frowning. 

Harry rubbed at her ankle a little more as he said, “because most of them are fifteen-year-old-boys, and fifteen-year-old boys don’t care about girls unless it involves their vaginas.”

“Speaking from experience?” Louis asked with a raised eyebrow, though she already knew the answer. “And you read Chaucer, when we were in college,” she added.

“I thought I was completely gay when I was fifteen, so no,” Harry said to the question, and then added, “and, yes, I read Chaucer in college, but only because you were the tutor for that class, and didn’t want you to think I was _completely_ useless and stupid.”

Louis snorted and rolled her yes. “I thought that anyway,” she said rudely, but Harry grinned and brightened up like she’d given him a sweet compliment. 

“Need anything from me?” He asked randomly, and Louis raised her eyebrow again as she regarded him. His cheeks were a little flushed and his eyes still too bright, but he was trying to hide the fact that he wanted her.

“No,” she said after a moment, and remained straight-faced despite wanting to smile when she saw how Harry’s face fell, and how he scrambled to hide it from her. “Just gonna grade these papers,” she added. “I wanna get through them all before we go pick up dinner.”

“Oh,” Harry said, sounding heartbreakingly disappointed. “Okay, then.” Louis didn’t waver. “Well,” Harry said, looking around for an excuse to stay close to her. “Uhm, do you – mind if I…” Harry trailed off, still looking around almost frantically, and he looked so flustered and just like he was twenty again and trying to impress her that Louis finally took pity on him. 

“Wanna see if you can get past that level with all the Flood while I do this?” She said, jutting her chin out towards the Xbox. Harry shrugged and nodded, and Louis knew he wasn’t really a fan of _Halo_ , and that he only played because she was terrible at it and needed a partner and Harry was really good at it, so she blew him a kiss. Harry rolled his eyes and crawled forward to grab the controller and turn the system on, but Louis saw the flush on the back of his neck. He was so easy. 

Finally, Louis got back to grading her papers, able to concentrate only because Harry turned the sound completely off so she wouldn’t get so easily distracted. Louis mumbled to herself the entire time, something she only realized when her mumblings made Harry laugh from time to time – she could come up with some pretty colorful insults when she wanted to – and she was nearly done with second hour’s papers when Harry started moving around a lot, occasionally jostling her leg, where he was leaning against the couch between her legs.

“Darling, could you get still for me, please?” She asked, and Harry instantly stopped moving…only to move around a few minutes later. Louis huffed but tried to ignore him. 

She was just writing a hopefully-not-too-terrible remark on a paper when she felt a tentative kiss against her thigh, maybe two inches up from her knee, through her slacks. Glancing down, Louis wasn’t at all surprised to see Harry leaning in to kiss her again, with just barely more pressure, at the exact same spot. He wasn’t even looking up at her, clearly thinking she’d tell him to turn back around if she made eye contact. No, Harry wanted to “trick” her into letting him get her off. He wanted to get her turned on too much to say no, because even though they’d been doing this for nearly four years, he was still shitty at asking for anything he wanted. 

Louis tossed the abysmal paper down to the cushion beside her and sighed, loud and over dramatic. Harry stilled, not even breathing, and Louis clucked her tongue at him. “ _Seriously_?” She asked, taking on a scathing tone. “You _just_ got it not ten hours ago. I’m busy, and you can’t even fucking wait for me to grade the rest of my papers?” She demanded, not feeling an ounce of the irritation she was showing. 

Harry just blushed so _prettily_ ; she couldn’t help it. 

Face fairly pink, Harry finally peeked up at her like a scolded little puppy, and bit his lip for a minute while Louis stared down at him with a highly unimpressed expression. “You could – you _could_ keep grading your papers,” he said in a smaller voice than normal. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to distract you.”

Louis snorted unattractively and laughed. “You didn’t?” She repeated. “We both know that’s a lie, Harry. You’re such a slut that you couldn’t even wait twenty more damn minutes. Well?” She said when Harry didn’t reply. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, dropping his head and rubbing his forehead against her knee, like that would just be enough for him. 

Louis stayed silent for a full minute, watching Harry get more and more fidgety, kept on edge and wondering if she’d let him or not. Sometimes, she didn’t, just to keep things fresh. Sometimes, when she knew he was on his way home, she’d take off all her clothes and slide a vibrator into place and be halfway done by the time he slammed the front door. On those days, if he was good and she was in a good mood, she’d let him kneel in front of her and she’d squirt on his face and let him clean her up. 

Today, though, the way Harry was clearly trying not to make any noises or movements was driving Louis crazy, and she decided she could use some stress relief. Sighing again, Louis rolled her eyes and put a fist in Harry’s hair, pulling him to look up at her. 

“Do I have to take my own fucking clothes off?” She asked him, and his eyes widened in excitement. She let go of his hair and he immediately scrambled closer and started fumbling at her fly. “I mean, this _is_ for you, because I’m a nice fucking person, dating such a slut like you and making an honest boy out of you. Jesus, Harry, are we teenagers in the back of your dad’s car? Slow down,” she nitpicked, slapping at his hands, which were still fumbling. 

Harry apologized quietly and slowed down, looking up at her and slowly pulling her zipper down. He licked his lips and slid his fingers up and over the hem of her pants, hesitating only a moment to lean up and kiss her lips chastely, just lipping at her. Louis let him get away with it, smiling once his attention was directed back down to her bottoms. 

Harry kept his hands on the hem of her bottoms, but scooted back and pressed some more kisses against her inner thighs through her pants – he always was a romantic one. 

“I won’t distract you anymore, promise,” he mumbled, and kissed right where the seams met, over her vagina. 

“See to it that you don’t,” she said, and raised her hips so Harry could take off her pants and underwear in one go. 

Harry pushed her legs open again, running his hands over her inner thighs, fingertips dancing across the outer lips of her pussy just enough to make her tingle before they smoothed back out, all the way down to her kneecaps. Louis picked up the paper she’d tossed aside just minutes ago, and started reading while Harry copied the exact same path he’d made before with kisses, his lips and tongue connecting with her skin and leaving tiny spots of cold against her inner thighs, enough to make her shiver a few times. 

Harry placed kisses all around her outer lips, sometimes adding a flicker of tongue and sometimes not, and Louis was already feeling her own wetness as she tried to read when Harry gave her a few broad licks, not even spreading her open yet. Louis was _dying_ for his tongue in her, but Harry looked like he was in heaven, and she didn’t really have the heart to tell him to hurry it up, just becase she was impatient. Granted, he’d given her that right years ago, but sometimes it felt nice to be the reason for that look of pure excited bliss, simply from _allowing_ him to go down on her and be ignored while he did it.

Harry slid his arms underneath Louis’ legs and braced himself on the edge of the couch, ending up pwith a knee resting against each ear, causing Louis’ pussy to close up just a little more, from the smaller angle of her legs. Harry didn’t let that get in the way, though; he simply wrapped one arm around Louis’ thigh and reached his fingers to pull apart Louis’ lips, down low so he could slide his tongue deep, _finally_ , in a single, up-sweeping lick. Louis glanced over the edge of her paper and watched Harry swallow, his eyes closed and a smile on his face before he opened his mouth and his tongue made a reappearance against Louis. 

Harry continued to lick her out, avoiding her clit almost completely, aside from the occasional lick to the bottom of it. Louis would think those were accidental if not for the way Harry glanced up at her every time he did it, meaning Louis had to look back at her student’s paper so he wouldn’t know she was paying attention to him. After all the work he went through to convince her that he wouldn't be a disturbance, he would feel so disappointed if he knew Louis was distracted by him, after all. 

Louis held on for quite a while, biting her lip and concentrating hard on nothing but _not_ coming – she wanted Harry to really work for it – Harry started getting a little greedy in his own pursuit for the taste of Louis, which meant he stopped thinking about helping Louis make it last and focused more on sliding his tongue in deep, and pressing against her harder, in order to get more of her on his tongue. His tongue slid into her more times than she even considered caring to count, and each time seemed better than the time before. Louis knew she was about to come, and frantically turned two pages to make it look like she’d at least done _some_ reading. 

She whined as she came, frustrated with herself even as she rode her high because she’d wanted to stay quiet. Her hips twitched and her pussy clenched around Harry’s tongue, pushed deep inside her. Her hands shook where they were white-knuckling the paper and her mouth fell open, taking deep gulps of air as Harry pushed his tongue back into her despite it contracting so tightly. 

“Uh!” Louis finally let out quietly, when her muscles relaxed again. Harry pulled his tongue out and cleaned the mess of her come from her pussy and lips and thighs, even catching one track of her come down to her perineum, right before it reached her ass hole. 

Harry stayed close to her pussy, resting his temple on Louis’ inner thigh and breathing in the scent of Louis, catching his breath. The hot exhales hitting her sensitive pussy so rhythmically drove Louis crazy, and she had to work hard to fight the urge to just yank Harry’s face in, press his nose against her clit and grind with her hand on the back of Harry’s head so he couldn’t get away. 

In the end, Louis’ pussy kept clenching around nothing and she twitched her hips up just barely, and it was like that was all Harry was waiting for. He dove back in rapidly, and directed his lips right around Louis’ clit, being oh-so-gentle with it and simply kissing it until Louis’ thigh twitched. It didn't t take long at all for Louis to come a second time, with Harry sucking at her clit so hard he was making slurping noises from air flowing between his lips and Louis’ pussy. At one point she was vaguely afraid Harry’d suck her clit right off, but Harry was making the sweetest, best aborted noises, like he was trying to be quiet but just couldn’t help himself. His tongue slid down and into her once, just to taste, before coming back up to Louis’ clit and flicking it several times. 

Louis came even harder the second time, her legs clamping around Harry’s ears and one hand moving into Harry’s hair as she wrinkled the paper in her hand and squeaked in her attempts to be quiet. 

Louis kept her legs tight around Harry until she’d come down from her orgasm and had gotten most of her heavy breathing out of the way. When Harry couldn’t breathe, he slowly wrapped his hands around over Louis’ thighs to the insides of them, prying them apart gently so he could breathe. He looked up at Louis a little uncertainly, and Louis had to focus her attention back onto the wrinkled paper in her hand, which she hadn’t read half of. 

She didn’t look at him until she stopped pretending to read the paper and folded it back up, vowing to finish them once Harry passed out tonight. By then, Harry was brimming with excitement, dying to now if he’d done well. Louis packed up her things and moved the bag onto the floor, and patted the cushion behind her. 

She moved over while Harry climbed up, situated himself comfortably, and promptly sprawled all over him, star-fishing so each of her limbs were spread out wide and relaxed, draping her body over his as much as she possibly could. 

“Thank you,” Harry whispered against her temple, and Louis smiled and leaned her head back to kiss him briefly, tasting herself strongly on his tongue. 

She leaned forward and snagged the controller left on the floor and handed it to him, pouting. She wanted to watch him play, but didn’t want to be bothered to hold the controller up herself. 

He gave in with only a small sigh, and wrapped both arms around her torso awkwardly to be able to hold it in both hands without making her move. Louis sat back and watched Harry kill some covenant ass, her legs still feeling weak and her entire bottom half still completely bare. She’d snag her panties from the floor later, maybe, but right then? 

Right then, she felt pretty sexy and badass, sprawled half-naked and fresh off two consecutive orgasms over her hot boyfriend, who was hard as cement under her lower back, reveling in her own personal victory with the way _Harry_ felt like a smug winner.


End file.
